A wide variety of content is available for consumption by users via streaming over a network. This content may include books, music, video, and so forth. Users seek to access this content at home, while travelling, and so forth. However, increasing demands for higher quality content, such as high-definition audio and video, combined with increasing network congestion as many users access these and other services, may result in poor customer experiences while accessing this content.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.